Stuck on Vaughn
by 191-LilAngel-191
Summary: A songfic different from other songfics... Chelsea is trying to get over her past relationship with Vaughn. LOOSELY based on the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico. Sort of. Read to understand. Chelsea x Vaughn from HM: IOH. Sorry for the corny title.
1. Can't Get Out of Bed Today

_Hey, readers! Hope you like my first ever... err... 'Songfic'. It's to the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico. This is a Chelsea x Vaughn -type pairing. Read it to know more. Enjoy~  
_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Six in the morning, an alarm clock rang in the house of a young farmer. A hand reached out, smashing itself onto a button on the top of the clock, shutting off its alarm system.

Rolling over in bed, Chelsea groans.

'I… _can't_ get out of bed today….' She thinks to herself, throwing a pillow over her face. She'd gotten little to no sleep last night, due to a certain silver-haired young man that had invaded her mind. Every time Chelsea fell asleep, he would be somewhere in her dreams, waiting for her. Soon enough, she found herself unable to sleep at all. 'I can't get him off my mind.'

Chelsea rolled again, this time on to her stomach, and buried her head further into the pillow. "This should be overrr…." She sighed, moaning the 'r' in her final word, and then adjusting herself so her face pressed against the pillow in a more comfortable fashion. She starred at the wall by her bed. Plain beige. Couldn't she have settled on a more exciting color? She shook her head, then brought her hands up to her face, trying to bring herself to sleep again. But she knew it was hopeless. She had to wake up.

Groaning, she sat up in her bed, groggily looking around. Her eyes rested on the pillow beside her. Empty as usual.

Chelsea sighed, bringing her knees to her chest. Of course he wouldn't be there. He'd been gone for the past three months. It wasn't like he was going to suddenly reappear. Sighing again, she flung her legs over the bedside and slowly stood up. After getting dressed, she glanced quickly at her bed again, then shook her head and walked out the door.

After messing with the crops on her field, she reluctantly went over to her barn. If it wasn't for her animals, she wouldn't have bothered, but she knew she was the only one who could take care of them, since _he_ had left…. Approaching her animals, she focused on them as she told herself she wasn't crazy. She was just missing him, after all. Missing him was normal. Even if it _had_ already been a month….

As she went over to the animal feeder, she noticed it was nearly empty, so she ran outside to cut some grass. A light drizzle began to surround the farmer, but she ignored it. The weatherman had said it would rain today, so the drizzle was to be expected. Good thing she hadn't already watered her plants.

When Chelsea approached her field, however, she noticed that her grass wasn't ready to be harvested yet. She sighed and began her walk to town to buy some more food.

By the time the young farmer approached Mirabelle's shop, the drizzle that surrounded her had turned into a steady flow of rain, so that she entered the store soaking wet. Mirabelle saw her and her jaw dropped.

"Chelsea!" She exclaimed, running over to the girl. Chelsea glanced over to her, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Mirabelle." She muttered to the women. "Do you have any fodder in stock today?"

Mirabelle grabbed the farmer by her forearms. She grabbed a rag from inside her pocket and began patting Chelsea with it. "Oh, of course I do, dear, I always do… but why are you so wet? You look like you just fell into the river… did you? I sure hope not." She turned her head and called into the hallway that lead to her and Julia's room.

"Julia? Could you grab a towel for me?"

"I'm fine, Mirabelle." She reassured the woman. Mirabelle had always acted as a sort of mother to Chelsea, caring about her when no one else did. Must have been her motherly instincts. Not that Chelsea wasn't grateful, of course.

Chelsea shot Mirabelle a small smile as Julia walked in carrying a towel. "It's really okay."

"Nonsense, you're soaking wet." The woman protested, wrapping Chelsea with the towel. "Now, let me get you that fodder… Vaughn?"

Chelsea's eyes widened and she felt her stomach flip when she heard Vaughn's name. She had forgotten that it was Wednesday… a day when Vaughn normally worked at the shop. Mentally, Chelsea face-palmed herself… she had promised herself not to enter the shop on days when Vaughn was there until she had gotten over him. And, in case you haven't noticed, she wasn't over him.

"Could you grab some fodder from the back for Chelsea over here?" Mirabelle wrapped an arm around the farmer, rubbing one of her arms with the towel.

Vaughn glanced at Chelsea, but she looked away. She still wasn't ready to look him in the eyes. After all she'd given him, and all the lies he'd told her when they'd been dating… she couldn't believe she liked him still. Especially since she had been the one who'd broken off the relationship.

An ounce of emotion appeared behind Vaughn's eyes as he looked at her, but she continued to look away. After a moment, Vaughn nodded. "Right away…." He told Mirabelle, before turning away.

He soon returned with the fodder and handed it to Chelsea. "Here…." He muttered, glancing down at her hopefully. Chelsea nodded her thanks, still avoiding Vaughn's gaze, and instead looked at Mirabelle. "Thank you so much for your help, Mirabelle."

Mirabelle smiled, bowing her head into a nod. "It's perfectly fine, Chelsea… you can keep the towel, if you want."

"I'll bring it back next time I visit." Chelsea replied to Mirabelle, who was returning to her place behind the counter, and Chelsea turned to the door. It was still pouring outside, so Chelsea took her towel and held it above her head, carrying the fodder with her other arm. "Good bye!" She called, opening the door to exit the shop.

She stepped forward, but was pulled back by a hand that had wrapped around one of her wrists… the hand that was holding the towel above her head. "Chelsea!" She heard a voice call. It was Vaughn's. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she stood frozen in place.

After a moment, Vaughn realized Chelsea wasn't going to speak. He spoke instead.

"...I miss you." Chelsea heard. She turned her head, shocked, and their eyes met for a moment. Quickly, she pulled away, trying not to get sucked in by this person. This person she couldn't refuse. This person… who was Vaughn.

She pulled away and began walking home, but Vaughn wasn't done.

"I love you." He called after her. She froze again, before bursting out into a sprint. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much.

'...I can't take this...'

* * *

_Hope you're liking my first ever songfic so far. More chapters to come!_


	2. Can't Get Out of Bed Today w Lyrics

_This is a CLARIFICATION CHAPTER. I've gotten some messages saying that people have been confused by how this is a songfic. To help people understand, I've decided that, for each chapter, I'll post a second clarification chapter that includes the song lyrics that apply to each segment of the story. This way, you readers can read the story with or without the lyrics. Readers who are familiar with the song can read the chapters normally, and readers who aren't can read it with lyrics. Please note that this is a **loose** song fic, so the story drifts away from the lyrics at times._

_I hope you like it! ^^-_

_DISCLAIMER: The song "Stuck" and its lyrics belong to Stacie Orrico. I own none of it!  
_

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_I... can't get out of bed today_

_Or get you off my mind_

_I just can't seem to find a way_

_To leave the love behind _

_(I ain't tripping_

_I'm just missing you)  
_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Six in the morning, an alarm clock rang in the house of a young farmer. A hand reached out, smashing itself onto a button on the top of the clock, shutting off its alarm system.

Rolling over in bed, Chelsea groaned unhappily.

'I… _can't_ get out of bed today….' She thinks to herself, throwing a pillow over her face. She'd gotten little to no sleep last night, due to a certain silver-haired young man that had invaded her mind. Every time Chelsea fell asleep, he would be somewhere in her dreams, waiting for her. Soon enough, she found herself unable to sleep at all. 'I can't get him off my mind.'

Chelsea rolled again, this time on to her stomach, and buried her head further into the pillow. "This should be overrr…." She sighed, moaning the 'r' in her final word, and then adjusting herself so her face pressed against the pillow in a more comfortable fashion. She starred at the wall by her bed. Plain beige. Couldn't she have settled on a more exciting color? She shook her head, then brought her hands up to her face, trying to bring herself to sleep again. But she knew it was hopeless. She had to wake up.

Groaning again, she sat up in her bed, groggily looking around. Her eyes rested on the pillow beside her. Empty as usual.

Chelsea sighed, bringing her knees to her chest. Of course he wouldn't be there. He'd been gone for the past three months. It wasn't like he was going to suddenly reappear. She flung her legs over the bedside and slowly stood up. After getting dressed, she glanced quickly at her bed again, then shook her head and walked out the door.

After messing with the crops on her field, she reluctantly went over to her barn. If it wasn't for her animals, she wouldn't have bothered, but she knew she was the only one who could take care of them, since _he_ had left…. Approaching her animals, she focused on them as she told herself she wasn't crazy. She was just missing him, after all. Missing him was normal. Even if it _had_ already been a month….

As she went over to the animal feeder, she noticed it was nearly empty, so she ran outside to cut some grass. A light drizzle began to surround the farmer, but she ignored it. The weatherman had said it would rain today, so the drizzle was to be expected. Good thing she hadn't already watered her plants.

When Chelsea approached her field, however, she noticed that her grass wasn't ready to be harvested yet. She sighed and began her walk to town to buy some more food.

By the time the young farmer approached Mirabelle's shop, the drizzle that surrounded her had turned into a steady flow of rain, so that she entered the store soaking wet. Mirabelle saw her and her jaw dropped.

"Chelsea!" She exclaimed, running over to the girl. Chelsea glanced over to her, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Mirabelle." She muttered to the women. "Do you have any fodder in stock today?"

Mirabelle grabbed the farmer by her forearms. She grabbed a rag from inside her pocket and began patting Chelsea with it. "Oh, of course I do, dear, I always do… but why are you so wet? You look like you just fell into the river… did you? I sure hope not." She turned her head and called into the hallway that lead to her and Julia's room.

"Julia? Could you grab a towel for me?"

"I'm fine, Mirabelle." She reassured the woman. Mirabelle had always acted as a sort of mother to Chelsea, caring about her when no one else did. Must have been her motherly instincts. Not that Chelsea wasn't grateful, of course.

Chelsea shot Mirabelle a small smile as Julia walked in carrying a towel. "It's really okay."

"Nonsense, you're soaking wet." The woman protested, wrapping Chelsea with the towel. "Now, let me get you that fodder… Vaughn?"

Chelsea's eyes widened and she felt her stomach flip when she heard Vaughn's name. She had forgotten that it was Wednesday… a day when Vaughn normally worked at the shop. Mentally, Chelsea face-palmed herself… she had promised herself not to enter the shop on days when Vaughn was there until she had gotten over him. And, in case you haven't noticed, she wasn't over him.

"Could you grab some fodder from the back for Chelsea over here?" Mirabelle wrapped an arm around the farmer, rubbing one of her arms with the towel.

Vaughn glanced at Chelsea, but she looked away. She still wasn't ready to look him in the eyes. After all she'd given him, and all the lies he'd told her when they'd been dating… she couldn't believe she liked him still. Especially since she had been the one who'd broken off the relationship.

An ounce of emotion appeared behind Vaughn's eyes as he looked at her, but she continued to look away. After a moment, Vaughn nodded. "Right away…." He told Mirabelle, before turning away.

He soon returned with the fodder and handed it to Chelsea. "Here…." He muttered, glancing down at her hopefully. Chelsea nodded her thanks, still avoiding Vaughn's gaze, and instead looked at Mirabelle. "Thank you so much for your help, Mirabelle."

Mirabelle smiled, bowing her head into a nod. "It's perfectly fine, Chelsea… you can keep the towel, if you want."

"I'll bring it back next time I visit." Chelsea replied to Mirabelle, who was returning to her place behind the counter, and Chelsea turned to the door. It was still pouring outside, so Chelsea took her towel and held it above her head, carrying the fodder with her other arm. "Good bye!" She called, opening the door to exit the shop.

She stepped forward, but was pulled back by a hand that had wrapped around one of her wrists… the hand that was holding the towel above her head. "Chelsea!" She heard a voice call. It was Vaughn's. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she stood frozen in place.

After a moment, Vaughn realized Chelsea wasn't going to speak. He spoke instead.

"...I miss you." Chelsea heard. She turned her head, shocked, and their eyes met for a moment. Quickly, she pulled away, trying not to get sucked in by this person. This person she couldn't refuse. This person… who was Vaughn.

She pulled away and began walking home, but Vaughn wasn't done.

"I love you." He called after her. She froze again, before bursting out into a sprint. She couldn't deal with this. It was too much.

'...I can't take this...'

* * *

_Hope you're liking my first ever songfic so far. More chapters to come!_


	3. When I'm All Alone

_Chapter two of Stuck on Vaughn! Hope you like it~!_

* * *

A week later, Chelsea sat at her table, starring at the phone across the room. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Vaughn, how he had lost her trust that day.

Drifting off into a flashback, Chelsea leaned into her chair as the memories flashed across in her mind.

* * *

Chelsea had put a lot of effort into earning Vaughn's trust. Every time Vaughn was on the island, she would meet with him, whether he wanted her to or not. Chelsea gave Vaughn everything she had. Eventually, this earned her his trust, and, he told her, his love. She foolishly believed him.

One day, Vaughn asked Chelsea out on a date. They had planned to meet at the meadow for a picnic. Chelsea arrived at the meadow, excited for her date, only to find Vaughn facedown on a blanket on the side of the field. Assuming he had fallen asleep, Chelsea walked over to him, in hopes of surprising him. However, she was the one who ended up surprised. Upon approaching him, she found that something was underneath him. She identified the situation further, and realized that the thing that was under him was actually a person. And that person was Sabrina.

They were kissing.

Chelsea ran away from the two, and when she called Vaughn about it later in the day, he told her he didn't know anything about it. He told her nothing had been happening between Sabrina and him.

* * *

Vaughn refused to tell Chelsea why he and Sabrina had kissed that day, so Chelsea had to end their relationship. He must have been having an affair with Sabrina. Even if he hadn't been, he had refused to tell her why they had even met that day, telling her instead that he missed her and still loved her. But this wasn't what she'd wanted to hear. She wanted him to say there was nothing between him and Sabrina.

What she wanted to hear, she never heard. Though, frankly, even if he'd said it, she probably couldn't take him back.

He had lost too much of her trust.

Chelsea moved her head to face her television. The weather channel was on, reporting how the rainstorms that had started last week were supposed to continue until the end of fall. How perfect—a continuous rainstorm, to match her continuously depressed mood.

Chelsea glanced at the phone again. Secretly, she hoped Vaughn would call her up and apologize about the whole thing, that he would tell her it was all a big misunderstanding and move on. But it would never happen. She knew that. She'd seen Vaughn and Sabrina only the other day, after all, smiling and laughing like a couple. It killed her inside, but she had to accept it. She had to move on.

Still, she starred at the phone, secretly wishing….

BRRRRING RING RING!

Chelsea jumped out of her chair, shocked. She starred at the phone as it began to ring, no signs showing that it'd stop any time soon. After a moment of her recomposing herself, Chelsea reached for the phone. She picked it off its ringer and brought it to her ear. Could this be true? Was Vaughn really calling her…?

"…Hello?" A young woman's voice asked from the other end of the phone. Chelsea dropped her shoulders and sighed downheartedly. How could she have really expected it to be Vaughn? How foolish of her….

"Hey, Lanna." She told her best friend, trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go singing tomorrow?"

"…What?" Chelsea asked back, shocked by Lanna's proposal. "Wait, why?"

"I'm planning on having a karaoke party tomorrow at my place, and so I was wondering if you'd like to come." Lanna told her friend. She sounded excited, or so Chelsea thought. "So? Do you want to…?"

Chelsea readied herself to refuse, but stopped herself. Singing, huh… that might be what she really needed: A little pick-me-up.

"…Sure, Lanna!" Chelsea replied, "I'd love to go."

A noise was heard from the other end of the receiver. It sounded like a mixture of a handclap and a… squeal? Chelsea tried to identify it further, but soon stopped when she heard Lanna's voice again.

"Well then, it's tomorrow at six… in the afternoon, of course."

Chelsea chuckled. "Of course… see you then!"

"See you!"

With that, Chelsea hung up the phone, before falling to her knees. That… was disappointing. Not that Chelsea didn't love to hear from her friend, but….

'It wasn't Vaughn.' A small voice spoke at the back of her mind. Something in her chest clenched up, and Chelsea looked down. Little dark spots were forming on her jeans. She brought a hand up to her face. Water? She was... crying?

She lost it. Suddenly, her face scrunched up. Tears spilled from her eyes onto her cheeks. She hid her face behind her knees, bringing them close with her arms. Why was she crying over such a small thing as Vaughn not calling her? Even if he did call her, it would've made no difference. Vaughn had betrayed her. She hated him. _Hated_ him.

'…But you love him.' The voice spoke again. Chelsea tensed up. This voice in her mind… it was right. She loved him. She drew her legs even closer to herself in an attempt to gather comfort. The voice spoke again.

'…But he's over you.' A sharp pain pierced at Chelsea's heart.

"It's true." Chelsea muttered to herself as she buried her face in her legs. "And yet… I can't get over him."

* * *

_(Sigh) We're all fools in love, aren't we?_

_Gosh, I hope Chelsea gets herself together soon... these are getting depressing, and thus less fun to write. xD;_

_See y'all next chapter! :)  
_


	4. When I'm All Alone w Lyrics

_This is a CLARIFICATION CHAPTER. I've gotten some messages saying that people have been confused by how this is a songfic. To help people understand, I've decided that, for each chapter, I'll post a second clarification chapter that includes the song lyrics that apply to each segment of the story. This way, you readers can read the story with or without the lyrics. Readers who are familiar with the song can read the chapters normally, and readers who aren't can read it with lyrics. Please note that this is a **loose** song fic, so the story drifts away from the lyrics at times._

_I hope you like it! ^^-_

_DISCLAIMER: The song "Stuck" and its lyrics belong to Stacie Orrico. I own none of it!_

_

* * *

_

_Lyrics:_

_You've kept me hanging from a string _

_While you make me cry _

_I've tried to give you everything _

_But you just give me lies_

A week later, Chelsea sat at her table, starring at the phone across the room. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Vaughn, how he had lost her trust that day.

Drifting off into a flashback, Chelsea leaned into her chair as the memories flashed across in her mind.

**O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

Chelsea had put a lot of effort into earning Vaughn's trust. Every time Vaughn was on the island, she would meet with him, whether he wanted her to or not. Chelsea gave Vaughn everything she had. Eventually, this earned her his trust, and, he told her, his love. She foolishly believed him.

One day, Vaughn asked Chelsea out on a date. They had planned to meet at the meadow for a picnic. Chelsea arrived at the meadow, excited for her date, only to find Vaughn facedown on a blanket on the side of the field. Assuming he had fallen asleep, Chelsea walked over to him, in hopes of surprising him. However, she was the one who ended up surprised. Upon approaching him, she found that something was underneath him. She identified the situation further, and realized that the thing that was under him was actually a person. And that person was Sabrina.

They were kissing.

Chelsea ran away from the two, and when she called Vaughn about it later in the day, he told her he didn't know anything about it. He told her nothing had been happening between Sabrina and him.

**O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

Vaughn refused to tell Chelsea why he and Sabrina had kissed that day, so Chelsea had to break it off with him. He must've been having an affair with her. Even if he hadn't been, he had refused to tell her why they had even met that day, telling her instead that he missed her and still loved her. But this wasn't what she'd wanted to hear. She wanted him to say there was nothing between him and Sabrina.

What she wanted to hear, she never heard. Though, frankly, even if he'd said it, she probably couldn't take him back.

He had lost too much of her trust.

_Lyrics:_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone _

_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone _

_Say you want me back but you never do_

_I feel like such a fool  
_

Chelsea moved her head to face her television. The weather channel was on, reporting how the rainstorms that had started last week were supposed to continue until the end of fall. How perfect—a continuous rainstorm, to match her continuously depressed mood.

Chelsea glanced at the phone again. Secretly, she hoped Vaughn would call her up and apologize about the whole thing, that he would tell her it was all a big misunderstanding and move on. But it would never happen. She knew that. She'd seen Vaughn and Sabrina only the other day, after all, smiling and laughing like a couple. It killed her inside, but she had to accept it. She had to move on.

Still, she starred at the phone, secretly wishing….

BRRRRING RING RING!

Chelsea jumped out of her chair, shocked. She starred at the phone as it began to ring, no signs showing that it'd stop any time soon. After a moment of her recomposing herself, Chelsea reached for the phone. She picked it off its ringer and brought it to her ear. Could this be true? Was Vaughn really calling her…?

"…Hello?" A young woman's voice asked from the other end of the phone. Chelsea dropped her shoulders and sighed. How could she have really expected it to be Vaughn? How foolish of her….

"Hey, Lanna." She told her best friend, trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go singing tomorrow?"

"…What?" Chelsea asked back, shocked by Lanna's proposal. "Wait, why?"

"I'm planning on having a karaoke party tomorrow at my place, and so I was wondering if you'd like to come." Lanna told her friend. She sounded excited, or so Chelsea thought. "So? Do you want to…?"

Chelsea readied herself to refuse, but stopped herself. Singing, huh… that might be what she really needed: A little pick-me-up.

"…Sure, Lanna!" Chelsea replied, "I'd love to go."

A noise was heard from the other end of the receiver. It sounded like a mixture of a handclap and a… squeal? Chelsea tried to identify it further, but soon stopped when she heard Lanna's voice again.

"Well then, it's tomorrow at six… in the afternoon, of course."

Chelsea chuckled. "Of course… see you then!"

"See you!"

With that, Chelsea hung up the phone, before falling to her knees. That… was disappointing. Not that Chelsea didn't love to hear from her friend, but….

_Lyrics:_

_ I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for? _

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more _

_And I can't fake it _

_The way I could before _

_I hate you but I love you _

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you_

'It wasn't Vaughn.' A small voice spoke at the back of her mind. Something in her chest clenched up, and Chelsea looked down. Little dark spots were forming on her jeans. She brought a hand up to her face. Tears. Suddenly, her face scrunched up, so she hid it with her knees, bringing them close with her arms. Why was she crying over such a small thing as Vaughn not calling her? Even if he did call her, it would've made no difference. Vaughn had betrayed her. She hated him. _Hated_ him.

'…But you love him.' The voice spoke again. Chelsea tensed up. This voice in her mind… it was right. She loved him. She drew her legs even closer to herself in an attempt to gather comfort. The voice spoke again.

'…But he's over you.' A sharp pain pierced at Chelsea's heart.

"It's true." Chelsea muttered to herself as she buried her face in her legs. "And yet… I can't get over him."


	5. I Keep Singing

_Chapter three of Stuck on Vaughn. Hope you like it! Based on the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico. _

_...I own nothing! D_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"…Vaughn?" Chelsea called for the man next to her, smiling into the name as she brushed a patch of dirt off her cow.

The man glanced up at her. "Yes?" He asked, his violet eyes directing all attention to the brown haired young woman. "…What is it?"

Chelsea refused to shift her eyes away from the cow, trying her hardest to maintain her conversational tone as she spoke. "I love you." A blush crept onto her face as she waited for a response, nervously.

"…Oh." Was all Vaughn said, and Chelsea heard the sound of rustling clothes as Vaughn turned back to his job of shearing his sheep. Chelsea, a bit worried, turned her head.

"Do you love me?" She asked, feeling her face grow scarlet in embarrassment from the question.

Silence filled the room. Then, Vaughn opened his mouth.

"I love–"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uggh!" Chelsea groaned, rolling over and pressing her pillow against her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. She opened her eyes and brought herself back to reality: The crumpled sheets around her that grew disheveled with her every movement; The thin pillow stretched around her head; Her alarm clock blaring annoying noises in her face. Yes, this most definitely was not her barn. Vaughn was not here, and, most importantly, the two were not in love.

Chelsea sat up, holding her pillows against her ears out of laziness towards turning off the alarm. She glanced at the calendar hanging on her wall. Fall 28th… three days before winter. Chelsea smacked her alarm clock, turning off the alarm, and fell back into bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

'Get up!' Chelsea thought to herself, trying to wake herself up. 'You've got work to do.'

Sluggishly, she sat up again and plodded over to her dresser. She stretched her arm out towards the knob and, after missing the first time, eventually opened her dresser drawer, pulling out an old, faded pair of jeans and a nice yellow T-shirt. After stripping herself of her pajamas, she pulled on these work clothes.

Chelsea grabbed a hairbrush from her nightstand and walked over to her wall mirror, starring at her own reflection. 'Just great.' She thought, bringing a hand up to her eyes. They were red and puffy-looking. 'Probably from crying' she thought, sighing dejectedly. This was not a look she wanted to boast at tonight's party.

Chelsea pursed her lips together, thoughtfully. 'Maybe I'll put makeup over it for the party or something.' Checking the clock, she shook her head. 'I'll worry about it later. I've got worked to do.'

Turning to face the door, she grabbed the knob and—

…Wait.

Chelsea attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Taking a hold of the doorknob more firmly, she tried again. And again. The door refused to open.

She glanced out her window for a moment, wondering what was going on, but could see nothing but rain. Urgently, she ran to the center of the room and snatched the remote off the table. She switched her television station to the weather channel, and the weatherman's voice filled the room.

"—Due to the massive hurricane that has struck Waffle Island, Islanders are advised to stay inside today. The rain is supposed to continue until the first of Winter, and—" Chelsea tuned the voice out. She had heard all she needed to know. Sitting down on a chair, she leaned back, covering her eyes with her arm. What an awful week….

After a moment of thinking, Chelsea sighed, removing her arm from her face. Well, at least she didn't have to work today.

She starred up at her ceiling. Like her walls, it was beige in color. So boring. Chelsea sat up. How was she supposed to spend today? Due to the storm, she couldn't leave the house….

Almost automatically, Chelsea visualized herself and Vaughn, snuggling together by the television. Her heart felt tight, and she quickly brushed this idea out of her mind. Yes, yes, if she was still with Vaughn, she would have something to do, but….

Chelsea sighed. This was getting pathetic. She had to think of something other than Vaughn. She had to think of something….

She glanced at her calendar again. The words 'Karaoke Party' were circled in red on top of today's date. She froze.

…That's right, karaoke! The karaoke party! Chelsea flashbacked to her conversation with Lanna last night. Due to the storm, was the party canceled?

Hurriedly, Chelsea ran over to her telephone, excited to have something to think about other than Vaughn. She dialed Lanna's number. Soon enough, she was speaking to Lanna herself.

"Hey!" Lanna chimed from the other end of the telephone. "Lanna speaking! Who is this?"

"Lanna! Guess what? It's raining!" Chelsea squealed to her friend, thrilled to have a new distraction from her ever-constant thoughts of love.

"…Yes, I can see that." Lanna replied, her confusion apparent in her voice. "…Who is this again?"

Chelsea giggled. "Who do you think?"

"Chelsea…?" Chelsea heard Lanna laugh through the speaker. "Wow, sounds like you woke up on the right side of the bed today."

Ignoring Lanna's comment, Chelsea brought up the reason behind her call. "Are you still holding the karaoke party tonight?"

Lanna coughed. "…Actually, I was about to call you about that. It's been postponed until tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine. Just wanted to make sure."

An awkward silence filled the conversation. Chelsea couldn't hold back any longer.

"…Hey, Lanna…." She asked her friend, a hint of hope in her voice. "…Did you invite Vaughn to your party?"

"Yeah, I did, but why…." Lanna began, before stopping herself. "…Wait, are you… don't tell me… you're still interested in him?" Chelsea heard something on Lanna's end get smacked. Knowing Lanna, it was most likely her forehead. She heard her friend sigh.

"Chelsea, after all this time—"

"I know, I know." Chelsea began, cutting her friend off. "It's bad. But… yeah."

Another silence.

"…You have to tell him."

Chelsea walked back to a chair, bringing her phone with her. She leaned on the back two legs of the chair, throwing her head back. "Whyyyy?" She whined, grabbing her hair with her hand. "Why do I have to tell him? Can't he remain ignorant?"

"You know why. He deserves to know."

Chelsea moved her hand so it covered her face. "…But what if he hates me for it?"

"He won't." Lanna assured her. "Denny's told me about him. He's not that kind of guy."

Chelsea remained silent, musing over the thought.

"…But how?"

Lanna smiled on the other end of the line. "Don't worry." Lanna reassured Chelsea, again. "I have an idea."

* * *

After spending hours singing to Lanna over the phone, practicing for tomorrow's karaoke party, Chelsea hung up, smiling. She skipped over to her bedside, turned around, and landed on the mattress, staying in tune to her song. Yet again, she starred up at the ceiling, in a better mood than before. Lanna tended to have that effect on Chelsea: the effect to put her in a good mood.

After a little while, Chelsea noticed her throat growing tired, so she resorted to humming. Eventually, she stopped singing all together. She merely starred at the ceiling, all thoughts slowly leaving her mind.

Last night's dream suddenly appeared in her head, and she closed her eyes, feeling the corners of her eyes grow watery as her heart began to ache. A line in her song came to mind, and she sung it out loud, despite there being no one around to hear it.

"...Why do we have to play these games we play?"

A single tear drop fell down Chelsea's cheek as she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

_Y__'hear that? A single teardrop. I'm so deep. ;)_

_xD Jk. Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to check back for more. Oh, and to review!_

_See y'all next time!_


	6. I Keep Singing w Lyrics

_This is a CLARIFICATION CHAPTER. I've gotten some messages saying that people have been confused by how this is a songfic. To help people understand, I've decided that, for each chapter, I'll post a second clarification chapter that includes the song lyrics that apply to each segment of the story. This way, you readers can read the story with or without the lyrics. Readers who are familiar with the song can read the chapters normally, and readers who aren't can read it with lyrics. Please note that this is a **loose** song fic, so the story drifts away from the lyrics at times._

_I hope you like it! ^^-_

_DISCLAIMER: The song "Stuck" and its lyrics belong to Stacie Orrico. I own none of it!

* * *

_

_Lyrics:_

_Now loves a broken record that's been_

_Skipping in my head_

"…Vaughn?" Chelsea called for the man next to her, smiling into the name as she brushed a patch of dirt off her cow.

The man glanced up at her. "Yes?" He asked, his violet eyes directing all attention to the brown haired young woman. "…What is it?"

Chelsea refused to shift her eyes away from the cow, trying her hardest to maintain her conversational tone as she spoke. "I love you." A blush crept onto her face as she waited for a response, nervously.

"…Oh." Was all Vaughn said, and Chelsea heard the sound of rustling clothes as Vaughn turned back to his job of shearing his sheep. Chelsea, a bit worried, turned her head.

"Do you love me?" She asked, feeling her face grow scarlet in embarrassment from the question.

Silence filled the room. Then, Vaughn opened his mouth.

"I love–"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uggh!" Chelsea groaned, rolling over and pressing her pillow against her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. She opened her eyes and brought herself back to reality: The crumpled sheets around her that grew disheveled with her every movement; The thin pillow stretched around her head; Her alarm clock blaring annoying noises in her face. Yes, this most definitely was not her barn. Vaughn was not here, and, most importantly, the two were not in love.

Chelsea sat up, holding her pillows against her ears out of laziness towards turning off the alarm. She glanced at the calendar hanging on her wall. Fall 28th… three days before winter. Chelsea smacked her alarm clock, turning off the alarm, and fell back into bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

'Get up!' Chelsea thought to herself, trying to wake herself up. 'You've got work to do.'

Sluggishly, she sat up again and plodded over to her dresser. She stretched her arm out towards the knob and, after missing the first time, eventually opened her dresser drawer, pulling out an old, faded pair of jeans and a nice yellow T-shirt. After stripping herself of her pajamas, she pulled on these work clothes.

Chelsea grabbed a hairbrush from her nightstand and walked over to her wall mirror, starring at her own reflection. 'Just great.' She thought, bringing a hand up to her eyes. They were red and puffy-looking. 'Probably from crying' she thought, sighing dejectedly. This was not a look she wanted to boast at tonight's party.

Chelsea pursed her lips together, thoughtfully. 'Maybe I'll put makeup over it for the party or something.' Checking the clock, she shook her head. 'I'll worry about it later. I've got worked to do.'

Turning to face the door, she grabbed the knob and—

…Wait.

Chelsea attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Taking a hold of the doorknob more firmly, she tried again. And again. The door refused to open.

She glanced out her window for a moment, wondering what was going on, but could see nothing but rain. Urgently, she ran to the center of the room and snatched the remote off the table. She switched her television station to the weather channel, and the weatherman's voice filled the room.

"—Due to the massive hurricane that has struck Waffle Island, Islanders are advised to stay inside today. The rain is supposed to continue until the first of Winter, and—" Chelsea tuned the voice out. She had heard all she needed to know. Sitting down on a chair, she leaned back, covering her eyes with her arm. What an awful week….

After a moment of thinking, Chelsea sighed, removing her arm from her face. Well, at least she didn't have to work today.

She starred up at her ceiling. Like her walls, it was beige in color. So boring. Chelsea sat up. How was she supposed to spend today? Due to the storm, she couldn't leave the house….

Almost automatically, Chelsea visualized herself and Vaughn, snuggling together by the television. Her heart felt tight, and she quickly brushed this idea out of her mind. Yes, yes, if she was still with Vaughn, she would have something to do, but….

Chelsea sighed. This was getting pathetic. She had to think of something other than Vaughn. She had to think of something….

She glanced at her calendar again. The words 'Karaoke Party' were circled in red on top of today's date. She froze.

…That's right, karaoke! The karaoke party! Chelsea flashbacked to her conversation with Lanna last night. Due to the storm, was the party canceled?

Hurriedly, Chelsea ran over to her telephone, excited to have something to think about other than Vaughn. She dialed Lanna's number. Soon enough, she was speaking to Lanna herself.

"Hey!" Lanna chimed from the other end of the telephone. "Lanna speaking! Who is this?"

"Lanna! Guess what? It's raining!" Chelsea squealed to her friend, thrilled to have a new distraction from her ever-constant thoughts of love.

"…Yes, I can see that." Lanna replied, her confusion apparent in her voice. "…Who is this again?"

Chelsea giggled. "Who do you think?"

"Chelsea…?" Chelsea heard Lanna laugh through the speaker. "Wow, sounds like you woke up on the right side of the bed today."

Ignoring Lanna's comment, Chelsea brought up the reason behind her call. "Are you still holding the karaoke party tonight?"

Lanna coughed. "…Actually, I was about to call you about that. It's been postponed until tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine. Just wanted to make sure."

An awkward silence filled the conversation. Chelsea couldn't hold back any longer.

"…Hey, Lanna…." She asked her friend, a hint of hope in her voice. "…Did you invite Vaughn to your party?"

"Yeah, I did, but why…." Lanna began, before stopping herself. "…Wait, are you… don't tell me… you're still interested in him?" Chelsea heard something on Lanna's end get smacked. Knowing Lanna, it was most likely her forehead. She heard her friend sigh.

"Chelsea, after all this time—"

"I know, I know." Chelsea began, cutting her friend off. "It's bad. But… yeah."

Another silence.

"…You have to tell him."

Chelsea walked back to a chair, bringing her phone with her. She leaned on the back two legs of the chair, throwing her head back. "Whyyyy?" She whined, grabbing her hair with her hand. "Why do I have to tell him? Can't he remain ignorant?"

"You know why. He deserves to know."

Chelsea moved her hand so it covered her face. "…But what if he hates me for it?"

"He won't." Lanna assured her. "Denny's told me about him. He's not that kind of guy."

Chelsea remained silent, musing over the thought.

"…But how?"

Lanna smiled on the other end of the line. "Don't worry." Lanna reassured Chelsea, again. "I have an idea."

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_I keep singing yesterday  
_

_Why we got to play these games we play?  
_

After spending hours singing to Lanna over the phone, practicing for tomorrow's karaoke party, Chelsea hung up, smiling. She skipped over to her bedside, turned around, and landed on the mattress, staying in tune to her song. Yet again, she starred up at the ceiling, in a better mood than before. Lanna tended to have that effect on Chelsea: the effect to put her in a good mood.

After a little while, Chelsea noticed her throat growing tired, so she resorted to humming. Eventually, she stopped singing all together. She merely starred at the ceiling, all thoughts slowly leaving her mind.

Last night's dream suddenly appeared in her head, and she closed her eyes, feeling the corners of her eyes grow watery as her heart began to ache. A line in her song came to mind, and she sung it out loud, despite there being no one around to hear it.

"...Why do we have to play these games we play?"

A single tear drop fell down Chelsea's cheek as she drifted off to sleep...


	7. You Know What I'm Saying

_Haha, you thought I had dropped this, didn't you all? Well if you did, YOU THOUGHT WRONG! ;D Chapter 4 is up!_

_**From this chapter on, **__**I** will no longer have separate normal and clarification chapters_. This is because from here on, t_he song lyrics become important to the development to this story's plot_ . Thus, my normal chapters shall include song lyrics.

_Based on the song "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico ._

_Disclaimer: I surely hope by now that you realize I own none of this. If you haven't realized it yet... well... I don't. Just wrote the story. The characters and setting belong to Natsume and the song belongs to Stacie Orrico._

_READ ON!_

* * *

Approaching Lanna's house, Chelsea starred at the structure, her mouth agape. Despite the fact that Lanna and her had been best friends since Lanna had first arrived on Waffle Island three years ago, this was the first time Chelsea had ever visited her house. Sure, Lanna had dropped by Chelsea's ranch once or twice, but Chelsea usually only saw the blonde-haired girl at the beach or in the ramen store on the Eastern side of the island with Denny. Never before had Chelsea visited her home.

And what a house it was! Large and white, the building was built out of bricks, as well as what appeared to be a green-colored, metal-plated roof. It was covered in windows, all closed due to the rain, and the entire structure was a bit damp looking. Chelsea moved her umbrella farther behind her and looked the structure up and down. From what she could see, it was at _least _two floors high. And two floors was a lot for a house on a tiny place like Waffle Island.

Chelsea gaped up at the building in amazement. Her gaze was so intense, she didn't even see a red-headed young woman walk out of the building and stare at her.

"…You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." The girl told Chelsea, who responded by bringing her gaze back down to the front door. Natalie was standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

Chelsea closed her mouth, embarrassed. "Hey, Natalie." She murmured, twirling the handle of her umbrella. "You're here, too, huh?"

Natalie leaned against the door as Chelsea walked over. "No, I'm a mirage." She replied, the sarcastic comment leaving her mouth with ease. "Yes, I'm here. Nice analysis, Chels."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, walking over to meet Natalie in the doorway. "Hey, they don't call me 'Genius' for nothing." She joked. She closed her umbrella with her free hand. The water from the umbrella landed softly on the ground, creating a soft pitter-pat sound to match the rain.

She paused when she reached the door, bringing a finger up to her chin in thought. "…Actually, they don't call me genius at all, do they?"

Natalie snorted. "I was about to say."

Chelsea grinned jokingly, pretending to punch her friend in the arm. "Hey, maybe you should start!"

"Not gonna happen." Natalie laughed, and Chelsea grinned again. Small interactions like this almost made her forget about what she was going to do here.

Almost, but not quite.

Natalie turned around, leading the farmer into Lanna's house. Chelsea swallowed hard to ease her nerves as she remembered her plan, but managed to muster up enough confidence to follow Natalie into Lanna's living room.

Looking straight ahead, Chelsea walked through the large, open doorway and was immediately blasted with an… _interesting…_ sound. When Chelsea focused, she recognized it to be two people singing a slightly off-tuned version of the song, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. She didn't focus on the song for long, though, nor did she particularly want to. She had other things to think about.

Chelsea couldn't help but gasp again as she observed her surroundings. No matter how impressive the building looked outside, it was completely incredible looking inside.

The room she had just walked in to was what appeared to be Lanna's living room, though it also appeared to be set up specifically for this event. Approximately six round tables were positioned in rows of two. Surrounding each table were four chairs, and in the very back of the room was a large, red stage. Two microphones were positioned appropriately on said stage, one in Elliot's hand and the other in Julia's.

'So _that's _where the song was coming from,' Chelsea thought as she grabbed a seat close to the stage.

To the right of the room was another room with a see-through door. Through this door, Chelsea could see a bed and a large, luxurious-looking table. She could only assume this was Lanna's bedroom. To the left of Lanna's living room, a stairway lead to an unknown room, confirming Chelsea's suspicions of a second floor.

The really incredible thing about Lanna's house, however, was the fact that absolutely everything inside was pink. The walls had pink wallpaper on it. The floors were a light shade of lilac. The tables were completely pink, and the chairs had big pink bows on them. Girly pink and purple colors were everywhere, and even though Chelsea knew this was to be expected from Lanna, she couldn't help but gag. This was way too much.

Luckily, the ceiling lights had all been dimmed, so the girly design didn't stand out too much. There was only one truly bright light in the entire room: The spotlight shone brightly on Elliot and Julia as they sang their sappy love song together, both completely tone deaf and happy as could be. Chelsea turned around in her chair to face the couple, and when Julia glanced down at her nervously, she smiled reassuringly. Even if the two did sound awful, they didn't need to know that.

Chelsea heard a creaking sound as a door swung open, and she turned around to see who'd walked in. Her heart froze for a moment as she saw Sabrina and Vaughn walk in to the room, hand-in-hand, and she quickly turned back around, pretending to listen to Julia and Elliot as if she really did like their song. She clapped politely as the two ended their song, trying hard not to glance back at the newly entered couple again.

_I ain't tripping_

_I'm just missing you_

'It's okay, I'm okay….' Chelsea thought to herself, trying to calm down. She jumped when someone called out to her.

"Chelsea!" A familiar voice cried. Chelsea, recognizing the voice, turned around to face it. She quickly stood up and ran over to it, embracing her best friend as if she were a teddy bear, here to comfort the poor farmer.

"Lanna!" She cried, holding her friend close. "You're here-!"

Lanna grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pried her off, looking her straight in the eyes. "You know what to do, right?"

Chelsea shook her head, covering her face with her hands hopelessly. "I can't! I can't do it! I can't even look at the two of them together without breaking down. How am I supposed to—"

"You can do it, Chels." Lanna reassured her, bringing her hands down from her shoulders and on to her arms, rubbing them comfortingly. "We practiced together. You just have to—"

"But I can't!" Chelsea continued to protest, the weak side of her personality showing through. She looked up at her friend with pleading eyes.

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean_

Lanna, growing frustrated at Chelsea's protests, looked at her friend for a moment, before looking away.

"…Fine." She spat, her dramatic side slowly beginning to show. "_Don't sing. Throw away the __last chance you may ever have to get him back."_

Chelsea cast her gaze downwards, away from her disappointed friend, who was slowly walking past her, over to the stage.

"Just don't regret it."

* * *

Cheers were heard as Lanna walked on to the stage.

"Would anyone else like to sing tonight?" The pop star called, beaming out at the audience. Chelsea stayed frozen, replaying Lanna's words over and over again in her mind.

_"This may be your last chance to get him back."_

Slowly, Chelsea turned towards the stage, her blue eyes meeting Lanna's brown ones.

_I can't take it…_

_…What am I waiting for?_

"I'll sing." She called, surprising herself with her own words. She moved a hand up to her face, close to her mouth, ready to stop herself from saying anymore. But then, she thought of Vaughn. She thought of all the times they'd shared together, his quiet personality, his intense stare… his rare smile.

_My heart's still breaking_

People moved out of her way as she moved to the stairs by the stage, glancing back at him as he sat next to Sabrina. He was smiling the way he used to smile with her. Only with her.

_I miss you even more_

She looked back up at Lanna, waiting for her to move up on to the stage. There was no way she could back out now.

_And I can't fake it _

_the way I could before_

Chelsea stepped on to the platform, her eyes focused on the microphone Lanna was holding out to her. People were talking in the crowd. Chelsea didn't care.

_I hate you…._

She grabbed the mic and looked out into the crowd.

_…But I love you…._

She found the person she was looking for and called his name into the microphone.

_…I can't stop thinking of you…._

"Vaughn!"

She called his name, and he turned his head. The violet eyes she loved so dearly were starring directly into hers. Her legs shook beneath her. Her mouth felt dry. Yet, she spoke:

"…I'm stuck on you."


End file.
